


Яблочный сок

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, post-happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Зима на Альфе оказывается внезапно холодной, и Кларк привычно кутается в свитер Беллами. Лишь оказавшись в полной их людей кухне, она вспоминает, что о том, что они вместе, никто не знал. До этого.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	Яблочный сок

Зима на Альфе неожиданно оказывается холодной. Как только осень со всеми её событиями остаётся позади, исчезнув вместе с ковром пожухлых листьев, зима сковывает морозом, кажется, весь мир. Легкий иней оседает на ветках деревьев, земля становится твёрже, промерзая на несколько метров вниз, и они вынужденно обменивают лекарства на тёплую одежду из Санктума. Люди радуются тому, что они успели закончить хотя бы половину строительства до начала зимы.

Их длящееся почти полтора месяца спокойствие до сих пор кажется шатким и призрачным. Будто бы перестанешь в него верить, и уже через минуту оно рухнет, забросив их всех в ещё большую беду, чем раньше. Беллами говорит, что после горы Везер было похоже, и обнимает её крепче.

Это место напоминает Кларк о временах Аркадии.

Вокруг суетятся люди, сетуя на погоду или обед, неловкий забор по плечи кривым квадратом обводит периметр. Они по старой привычке строят коридоры, соединяющие разные здания, и зимой это становится действительно полезным. Стража сменяется трижды в день, и все заново учатся отдыхать и веселиться.

Называть это место Аркадией никто не может, потому что слишком много тех, кто не добрался так далеко.

На Санктуме их зовут землянами, всех их. Индра, взяв на себя дипломатическую роль, вместе с делегациями часто бывает в Санктуме и учит их соседей тригеде, как когда-то было с ними.

А спустя ещё неделю идёт первый снег, и у Кларк впервые есть время посмотреть на него с восхищением. А ещё впервые подумать, что у них вышло поступить лучше.

Они с Беллами составляют списки продуктов на зиму, следят за бывшими преступниками — это, видимо, уже почти что их полноправная работа — и руководят жизнью в маленьком лагере. Кларк чувствует, как вечная тревога немного отпускает её. В комнате тепло, Беллами сидит за столом, склонившись над книгой, ранний закат играет бледными лучами на еловых лапках, и Кларк даже не замечает, что карандаш из её рук перемещается на подоконник, а взгляд расслабленно расплывается перед собой.

— Ты в порядке? — возвращает её в реальность голос рядом, и Кларк кивает, и впервые за долгое время это не ложь.

Беллами понимает это по её взгляду, и она улыбается на мягкое знание в его глазах.

Они не говорили никому о том, что они вместе. Этот секрет будто бы делал мир ещё мягче, и Кларк и Беллами трепетно хранили его.

Иногда им, правда, казалось, что все и так знают.

Рейвен зашла в их комнату, обнаружила Кларк читающей, лёжа на плече у Беллами, и лишь спросила, может ли нанять ещё парочку механиков в свою команду. Джордан заглянул после полуночи, попросив ещё один свитер, и ничего не сказал о том, что Беллами спал в её кровати, пока Кларк писала за столом.

Кларк провожает второе солнце за горизонт и решает сходить на кухню за яблочным соком, который они успели закупить на исходе зимы — любовь Беллами к яблокам заразила и её. Он тут же просит захватить и чая с бергамотом для него, и Кларк почему-то знает, что никто не удивится, когда она оставит кухню с двумя чашками в руках.

Она кружит по коридору и спустя считанные минуты попадает в залитую жёлтым светом множества лампочек кухню. Несколько небрежно расставленых по периметру комнаты столов заняты: у стен сидят люди Дийозы, ближе к кухне — Скайкрю. Кое-где столы заполнены вперемешку, и Кларк рада видеть, что люди начинают ладить друг с другом. Она проходит через комнату, здороваясь с Гаей, Миллером и Октавией, которых ещё не видела сегодня.

Они вдруг замолкают, заинтересованно глядя на Кларк. Она озвучивает свой заказ в баре и оборачивается, непроизвольно начиная волноваться, встречая всё больше направленных на неё глаз. Инстинкт выжившего, хоть она и ненавидит ощущение вгрызающейся в шею сзади тревоги.

Джордан ставит чайник, глядя на неё с той же внимательной улыбкой, и Кларк не выдерживает:

— В чём дело? — требовательно спрашивает она, опираясь локтями на барную стойку.

Сидящая рядом Мэди фыркает от смеха, и Кларк слегка расслабляется.

— На тебе свитер Беллами, — объясняет она.

Оу.

Кларк опускает взгляд и действительно замечает на себе оранжевый вязаный свитер, в котором утром Беллами отдавал указания страже. На глазах у всего лагеря.

Теперь к ним оборачиваются ещё несколько весёлых взглядов, и Кларк видит чистое удовольствие в выражении Рейвен и понимающую улыбку своей матери. Джордан протягивает ей горячий чай вместе с заказанным соком и выглядит поразительно довольным, только не прыгает на месте от радости, а Мэди даёт ему пять.

— Я же говорила вам всем, — пожимает плечами Дийоза от дальней стены.

Кларк закатывает глаза на их реакцию и медленно садится на стул, плечи опускаются, стряхивая с неё глупое напряжение, и она неожиданно заражается их настроением.

— И чему вы так радуетесь, — скрывая разрастающуюся ухмылку, вопрошает она в пустоту.

— Мы ставили на то, что вы будете вместе, ещё со времён Челнока, — делится Миллер, и Кларк пораженно оборачивается.

— Я проспорила Джордану, — сетует с другого конца зала Октавия. — Он сказал, что вы сойдетесь, как только станет спокойно, я поставила на следующую заварушку, потому что знаю вас слишком давно.

— Вы поспорили о том, когда мы с Беллами станем парой? — в возмущении задыхается Кларк, забыв о своём стакане сока.

— Когда вы наконец окажетесь в постели друг у друга, — с ухмылкой поправляет Октавия, и Кларк давится воздухом. — Чего ты хочешь, везунчик? — обращается она уже к Джордану.

— Давно вы? — небрежно интересуется Рейвен, опускаясь на стул рядом с Кларк. Джордан предлагает О сходить за ягодами для пунша, которым они отпразднуют отношения своих лидеров. — Кларк, у тебя чай остывает.

— Это для Беллами, — машинально отвечает Кларк.

— О боже, вы действительно тот тип парочек, — смеётся Рейвен, но это совсем не насмешка. — Надо будет сказать Эбби, что я была права.

— И вы туда же?!

Мэди смеётся над ними и забирает у Кларк сок, замечая, что она всё равно не пьёт его.

— Так давно? — повторяет Рейвен, и Кларк замечает в её глазах и ухмылке голодный интерес. Она искренне надеется, что ей не придётся отвечать на вопросы о том, как Беллами целуется.

— Два месяца, — признаётся Кларк. — Мы правда были… настолько очевидны?

— Настолько очевидно влюблены на протяжении лет, что мы даже не заметили изменений в ваших отношениях за эти два месяца и делали ставки? — уточняет Рейвен и сама же даёт ответ на свой вопрос: — Да.

Кларк качает головой, чтобы скрыть дурацкий румянец, замечая, что все на кухне постепенно возвращаются к своим делам. Теперь они чаще улыбаются, когда говорят, то и дело поглядывая на Кларк. Даже Эко отвлекается от разговора с той стражницей из Санктума, Джейд, и смотрит без капли удивления, прежде чем вновь повернуть голову в сторону. Мёрфи продвигает свой бокал к Эмори и, поймав взгляд Кларк, качает головой.

Ей почему-то спокойно от этих взволнованных перешёптываний и изредка слышимых из-за спины поздравлений. Наверное, дело в том, что разговоры о ней впервые за долгое скрашены теплотой и простой почти что подростковой болтовнёй.

— Я рада за тебя, подруга, — говорит Рейвен, и, боже, Кларк действительно скучала по ней.

Джордан наливает Рейвен горячий глинтвейн, и она поднимает его на уровень плеч Кларк, празднуя.

Именно в это время Беллами появляется на кухне, и все взгляды поднимаются к нему, откровенно весёлые. Он смотрит по сторонам несколько недоуменно и потом двигается в сторону Кларк. По дороге касается плеча Октавии и кивает Эмори, гладит Мэди по спине, прежде чем сесть у бара около Кларк, жадно впитывающей все его движения. Рейвен, уступившая место, едва приметив Беллами, показывает пальцы вверх из-за его плеч и скрывается из виду.

Люди подглядывают за ними, скосив глаза и прикрыв их растопыренными ладонями.

— Что это с ними? — улыбается Беллами, переводя взгляд с Кларк на Джордана и обратно. Он примечает на барной стойке чашку чая, и его тёплый взгляд смягчается ещё сильнее, заставляя Кларк вскинуть уголки губ и счастливо передёрнуть плечами.

— Они знают, — объясняет Кларк, красноречиво дёргая себя за рукав свитера и внимательно смотрит за реакцией Беллами, внезапно понимая, что не может её предугадать в этот раз. — Про нас.

Беллами принимает к сведению, облизывая губы и перебирая волосы, и моргает, ресницы взлетают над ярко поблёскивающими глазами. Его ладонь вспархивает к чашке чая, вторая опускается вниз, и Кларк чувствует, как пальцы Беллами обвивают её запястье и потом нежно сжимают ладонь. Он кивает.

— Мой чай остыл, — наконец отвечает он с ноткой лёгкого расстройства, и Кларк фыркает, хоть и извиняется.

Она опускает голову на его плечо, не отпуская его пальцев, и бережно скользит губами по шее Беллами, отпечатывая поцелуй на ключице. Ей казалось, что, узнай о них все, Кларк потеряет то самое призрачное спокойствие, но сегодняшний вечер доказывает обратное.

Она знает, что их ждёт долгая зима, множество дел весны и не одни переговоры с послами от Санктума и Детьми Габриэля — то есть множество ситуаций, которые могут пойти не так. Несмотря на это, Кларк всё равно чувствует, будто готова обрести мир.


End file.
